


He, who guards your sleep

by sesray



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adapted from an old story of mine, Alternate Universe, I'm, M/M, the demon AU no one asked for
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesray/pseuds/sesray
Summary: – Al parecer no te doy miedo, сова.– Susurro a escasos centímetros de él y el chico negó con la mirada baja, regresándola a la pared. Su compañero nocturno rió. Al parecer, también, era muy sonriente. – Pero, también, puedo escuchar desde aquí tus rápidos latidos humanos.
  Ay no pensó y trago en seco, mientras se agarraba el pecho sobre la pijama.
Entre las penumbras y los sonidos del golpeteo de zapato. Yuuri conoció a un pasante de la obscuridad entre pequeños suspiros y respiraciones calmadas; entre sueños y miradas inofensivas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Am. Buenas~ 
> 
> Yo he adaptado esta historia de mi antiguo y abandonado livejournal, y al parecer lo escribí hace dos años. Y lo quize adaptar a estos novios que tenemos. 
> 
> Espero que les guste~

Yuuri estaba acurrucado en su cama, hecho un ovillo entre las sabanas desarregladas. Entre el pelo de su cara, podía sentir el sueño arrastrándolo mientras que sus oscuros ojos empezaban a parpadear con pesadez y lentitud. Su día no había sido uno de los mejores que podía tener en mitades de agosto.

El sueño era como su guardián esos días que quedaba hecho pedazos, después de sus clases de la universidad y su trabajo de medio tiempo. Cuando tocaba un centímetro de la cama, llegaba y le apresaba entre sus manos, con ternura y delicadez; mientras que el cansancio era el acompañante del sueño. Haciendo pesar como hierro sus parpados y sentir el entorno de su cuerpo volverse débil, poniendo en inseguridad y al descubierto; una criatura indefensa.

Le enojaba en realidad. Ya que era inofensiva hacia él.

Si,  _él._

 

Cuando hablaba de él era porque su nombre era algo de desconocer. Claro, entre las muchas noches que le visitaba, nunca había mencionado o dicho su nombre, y le bautizo así.

Se escondía particularmente en una esquina de su habitación, exactamente donde descansaba una silla de madera que había estado alli desde que se mudo de casa de sus padres. Entre las penumbras y la luz de la luna, lo veía y lo admiraba. Yuuri sabía que estaba allí pero no siempre le hacía caso, ya que todas las noches hacía lo mismo y no llegaba a tocarle un pelo. Solo se dedicaba a mirarle.

Pero él esperaría, no importaba si tenía unas ojeras por los tiempos en que estudiaba hasta tarde en las noches y él no lo visitaba. Yuuri esperaría, solo para al menos, saber su nombre.

Y esperó, recostado en su cama con las piernas flexionadas, dándole cara a la pared con los ojos fingidamente cerrados. La luz de la luna entraba por en medio de las cortinas en la ventana, a un lado de su cama; que iluminaba solo la parte central del cuarto pero era la suficiente luz que necesitaba en las noches.

Entonces oyó el chirrido conocido de la silla. Como alguien se sentaba y empezaba un constante golpe suave de la suela del zapato en el piso. Había llegado más ruidoso que las últimas veces, pensó Yuuri.

– Se que estas despierto…– Musito con una voz calmada y gruesa para su imaginar, aún siguiendo los golpes del zapato. Yuuri se removió un poco, aún dándole cara a la pared. Con los ojos cerrados, solo concentrándose en mantener la conversación a flote, sin ninguna pisca de voluntad en dar la vuelta.

– ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto en un susurro, sintiendo su voz tambalear un poco. No sabía porque.

El chirrido de la silla se oyó de nuevo haciendo eco, adivinando que se habia movido para tener una posición más cómoda. Sin apartar la vista.

– O mejor, ¿Quién demonios eres? – suspiro ruidosamente, y dejo el golpeteo del zapato. – Bueno, me conocen por muchos nombres…

 _¿Enserio quiere que adivine?_ Pensó y le oyó chasquear sonoramente la lengua.

– Algo así, querido. Me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo, deberías haber tenido un nombre para mí cuando nos conocimos, ¿no crees?

Yuuri sintió sus palabras ser arrastradas con pereza, sintiendo que ya las había repetido miles de veces. Se decidio en levantar, quedando sentado aún dándole la cara a la pared y sintió como se removía en la silla por los chirridos. Apoyo su frente a la pared y pensó en el único nombre que se le había aparecido en muchas ocaciones.

–  _Viktor…_ – Dejo que la nombre flotara en el aire con suavidad. Ese nombre le daba un sabor familiar a su lengua y se daba cuenta que inconsientemente, escribia aquel nombre en las esquinas de sus cuadernos cuando paseaba por su mente. No sabía de donde había llegado.

Entonces un escalofrió escalo por su columna cuando sintió el peso en unas de las puntas de su cama y unos fríos dedos enredarse en su pelo corto color negro haciendo rulos. No se había dado cuenta cuando, al menos, se había parado de la silla. El nuevo nombrado se rio con suavidad.

–  _Viktor, ha…_ – sintió que sonreía y Yuuri suspiro en silencio, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón. – … _Me gusta, сова._

Así quedaron por unos largos minutos, que para Yuuri hubiera parecido horas mientras que su acompañante tarareaba una suave canción aún enrulando con su dedo índice su cabello, por otro lado Yuuri permanecía ahora erguido con sus ojos cerrados. Disfrutando la dulce melodía de los tarareos familiares y el suave tacto.

– Y dime… – Hablo el nuevo nombrado, dejando su acto de afecto con su cabello y empezando a acariciar con un dedo la mejilla notablemente fría de Yuuri. Este, solo se estremeció un poco pero siguió con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la paz del ambiente. – ¿Tienes curiosidad de cómo me veo? Porque noto una pisca en tu cara que quieres ver mi rostro.

Fue como si hubiera visto a alguien apuntar con un dardo y dar en el redondo blanco. Abrió con grandeza los ojos, adornando sus mejillas un color claramente carmesí. Había dado en el blanco.

Solo miro a un lado contrario, tragando en seco. Su acompañante se rió. 

– Bueno… ¿Qué esperas para voltearte y mirarme?

Eso si no se lo esperaba. Esperaba al menos una respuesta hirientemente negativa o al menos una esquivación. Pero no se esperaba eso tan repentinamente. Trago en seco y miro hacia arriba, buscando una palabra para articular, sintiendo un fuerte nudo en garganta.

– ¿E–en verdad puedo? – pregunto con miedo de que su compañero se arrepintiera y dejara la conversación. Su negatividad no estaba ayudando en nada. Pero tenía al menos una pisca de esperanza. Le vio por el rabillo del ojo sonreír.

– Claro, pero…– se quedo unos momentos en silencio. – Espero no darte alguna pesadilla en las noches.

Yuuri solo articulo un quejido de confusión y lentamente fue girando hasta encontrarse la cara de su atormentador de privacidad nocturna.

Y le miro. Sus ojos notablemente de un azul cielo, su piel era palida y sus labios eran brillozos. Tenía facciones de un joven chico terminando sus veintes pero aun teniendo ese aire de juventud. Su vestimenta estaba compuesta por el color negro y con su cabello notablemente gris que cubría su ojo izquierdo, sobresalian cuernos de un marrón palido.

Simplemente hermoso.

Le vio darle una sonrisa ladina y mirarle fijamente. Yuuri sintió su corazón retumbar por sus costillas, con rapidez y tenía en cuenta de que el rojo era el color de su piel por toda la cara. Que todo su cerebro se desconecto por un minuto con ella, el tiempo a su alrededor.

– Al parecer no te doy miedo, сова.– Susurro a escasos centímetros de él y el chico negó con la mirada baja, regresándola a la pared. Su compañero nocturno rió. Al parecer, también, era muy sonriente. – Pero, también, puedo escuchar desde aquí tus rápidos latidos humanos.

 _Ay no_  pensó y trago en seco, mientras se agarraba el pecho sobre la pijama.

– Dices esas cosas como si fueras de algún modo superior a mi. Y me imagino que estoy en lo cierto ¿no? – Hablo con dificultad y le miro por el rabillo del ojo. Noto una expresión sombría combinada con un ensamble divertido. Le mando un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo. Miro hacia abajo. – Solo digo…

– Bueno, tienes mucha razón, querido. – hizo una pausa para acariciar su mejilla rojiza. – Mi raza es muy superior a la tuya que puede llegar a matarlos si perdemos el control, pero prometimos que solo lastimaríamos a los humanos que están destinados al lugar donde pertenezco.

La mente de Yuuri era un dilema entre pensamientos de sorpresa y confusión pero más curiosidad, la cual aparto. Solo se dedico a voltear y analizar el rostro de su acompañante nocturno, entre las obscuras penumbras de la noche y la poca iluminación.

Inconscientemente, su mano se alzo y se dirigió hacia los grandes cuernos. Los toco con inseguridad con las yemas de sus dedos, sintiendo el áspero tacto que rosaba. Sonrió, sintiéndose un niño que acababa de descubrir algo maravilloso en su corta vida. Su acompañante nocturno agarro con suavidad su mano para dirigirla a sus labios y posar un beso en sus nudillos con delicadeza.

Un nervioso gañido escapo por sus labios sin previo aviso por la acción de su compañero. Mientras que este se levanto de la cama y hizo una reverencia; tendiendo una mano hacia Yuuri con una sonrisa. El castaño agarro la mano tendida con inseguridad y su compañero nocturno le jalo hasta quedar de pie, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de este. Olio un fuerte aroma a rosas y miel.

– Pero no tienes que tener miedo, querido. – Hizo una pausa y agarro el mentón del nombrado con delicadeza, para después alzarlo y ver su cara. – Yo, aunque sea un fenómeno del mal y de las sombras, a mi pequeño e inofensivo сова no le haría nada. Ya que se me ha encargado cuidarte.

Yuuri alzo su ceja en confusión y su compañero sonrió.

– Eres muy especial, querido Yuuri, pero no te podre decir… – Llevo uno de los mechones de cabello del más bajo hacia atrás de su oreja con delicadeza. –… Aún no es tiempo.

Besó con delicadeza su frente y desapareció entre una espesa neblina que se difundió casi de inmediato. Yuuri quedo en medio del cuarto, sorprendido y consternado a la rapida partida de su compañero. Y quedo allí en su cuarto, despierto por unas cuantas horas hasta que el cansancio le cerro los ojos con delicadeza.

Muchas noches pasaron y Yuuri ya no sentia la pesada mirada cuando dormia, ya no podia escuchar los chirridos de la silla a una esquina de su cuarto. Se sentía, de alguna manera, solitario.

Pero en sus vagos sueños habían cosas que no había visto antes; monstruos con alas rasgadas y maltratadas le acorralaban como rebaño, y susurraban entre sí. No distinguia caras o voces, solo estaban alli mientras susuraban pero cada vez había un par de ojos azules cielo, mirandole con pesades pero nunca mostrando su rostro.

Eran familiares. Pero no reflejaban cierta delicadeza como recordaba.

Y Yuuri, en una noche como aquellas donde se dejaba llevar por la luz de la luna, decidio esperar por él. Con todo su valor y necesidad.

No volvió pero pudo sentir un familiar olor a rosas. Y sonrió en su sueño.

**Author's Note:**

> сова= Búho
> 
> La parte del beso de los nudillos fue pura coincidencia, se los juro. Pero él hecho de que prácticamente se pidieron matrimonio, es demasiado bonito gdi 
> 
> Gracias por haber leido y que tengan un bonito fin de semana ♡♡ Dejen unos kudos o comentarios si quieren (▰∀◕)ﾉ y este es mi [Tumblr](http://sesulxx.tumblr.com/) si tienen algo que preguntarme y echar un ask.
> 
> Bye☆♡


End file.
